


domestication

by fan_nerd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kinda?, M/M, domestic partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/fan_nerd
Summary: The story of two men who build a home, grow old, and happily tend to their pets together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yuri on ice ruined my life, goodbye and good night

A heavy weight moves onto his chest and Yuuri sighs quietly, trying his hardest to hold back a sneeze. He shifts so that his feet are covered and burrows into the warmth of Victor's chest with a wiggle of his nose.

The bark and the lick on his cheek make him finally give up the fight. "Okay already," Yuuri huffs, maneuvering out of his boyfriend's arms to pet their dog. "Let's go for a walk, then." He stretches and yawns, curling his toes on the wooden floor. The house is dim, because he doesn't want to wake its' other human occupant. Yuuri gets to the bottom of the steps and both of the brown poodles are jumping around excitedly, anticipating the moment he opens the door.

Makkachin and Ryuu wait quietly while Yuuri tugs on a jacket and ties his shoelaces. He clips both of them to leashes and pads off for a brief jog, pausing patiently when both of the boys poop and bagging their waste. By the time he makes it back, the sun is rising on the horizon.

Inside, their home smells like coffee and sausage. Victor's bedhead is horrible, but his sleepy smile is welcoming. Both of the dogs hurry over to Victor for pets and unauthorized treats. Yuuri rolls his eyes, but he grins back at the boys— _all_ of his boys.

"Good morning, love." Victor stops petting them to come over and wrap his lover in his arms. He's still warm from being swathed in blankets, and his nose is red from the chill in the kitchen. The taller man presses a soft kiss to Yuuri's forehead before returning to cooking sausages on the stovetop. "Would you like an egg?"

"Sure," he replies, shrugging out of his jacket. He neatly unties his shoes and slumps into his favorite chair in the living room, picking up the book he's been reading. Victor's music plays softly in the background as Yuuri pushes a pair of glasses onto his face and pulls the ottoman towards him with the heels of his feet. As soon as he settles in, the dogs and his boyfriend come into the room, the latter bearing a steaming plate with an egg, toast, and a bratwurst.

Victor visually asks for permission to join him on the chair and Yuuri nods assent. He pulls his feet close to his bottom, settling next to his lover with a soft look on his slowly wrinkling face. The minute Yuuri begins to eat in earnest, he chuckles and strokes the younger man's cheeks. "So cute."

Yuuri still flushes, like it's not the thousandth time  _this month_ that Victor's said this to him. "Laugh it up, old man."

The ashen-blonde haired man deflates immediately, pouting sweetly. "You know I'm very sensitive to my age."

Dark eyes flash with mirth. "I absolutely do." He chuckles and Victor laughs in return. A moment later, they fall back into silence, too busy eating breakfast to chat.

After their plates are clean, Yuuri pecks Victor's cheek and watches as he saunters upstairs to put on his jogging clothes. To keep the room from feeling so empty, he turns the news on and absently watches it, thinking about everything he needs to do today.

Victor heads out about twenty minutes after his light meal and waves. Yuuri waves back and turns the TV off, sighing as he heads to the computer.

There are about a hundred emails to answer before he goes to the ice skating association and the rink, and they're all press-related. Generally speaking, half of them are junk he has to sort through, especially if they regard the taboo subject of his and Victor's romance.

He pours himself a cup from the pot and turns the laptop on their shared desk on with a tired sigh.

//

"Morning," Yuri Plisetsky sleepily grumbles. "What time is it there, noon?"

"Yeah, twelve-thirty," Yuuri answers with a hum. "Just finished going through today's onslaught of emails."

"Told you that you shouldn't have gone public," the younger man says over video chat, his cat mewling happily in his lap.

Yuuri shrugs. "It doesn't really bother me as much as I thought it would have, and besides..." His eyes wander over to Victor, who is sprawled out on the couch behind him. "It's what Victor wanted. You know how it goes."

"That guy is a real masochist." Both men laugh about that. "Still, I'm glad they didn't bar both of you from the association in the aftermath."

"What could they do to us now?" Yuuri says, toying with his hair absently while the blonde shuffles around his room and gets ready for the day. "We're both retired."

"They could have removed you from judging panels," Yuri comments staunchly, his words striking just a little too close to home. "They could have invalidated most of Victor's awards. It's shit, but Russia's not exactly the greatest place for this kind of news to break." The Japanese man is wracked with guilt all over again. His mouth is set to apologize, but Yuri cuts him off. "Don't. You don't need to say sorry, and you  _shouldn't_. Besides, it's not like you to apologize to me, anyways."

He laughs boisterously at that, and Victor creeps awake at the sound. "Yeah, guess that's true." The Russian man on the couch lifts a hand to wave to his old protégé and Yuri snorts. "Talk to you later. Tell Victor to get off his ass and go to a damn press conference so those media hounds will leave you alone."

Victor seems startled at his words. "Is that true? Are they bothering you, Yuuri?"

The Russian Yuri mutters and leaves his mess in a slur of words and the Japanese Yuuri groans, burying his face in his hands.

//

Yuuri twiddles his thumbs and averts his eyes, like he did so many years ago, when they were coach and student, still learning about each other. "Err."

Victor pouts like a child. "I would have gone to charm them weeks ago if I had known, love."

"It's okay," Yuuri mumbles, finding his handsome boyfriend hopelessly endearing again. "I didn't really want you to engage them. I like it better this way. It's more private." He reaches for Victor's hand with a blush, running his lips over the long, pale fingers. "I get to have you to myself."

Victor's face lights up and his grin could light a room. "You mustn't say such sweet things, dearest - I'll get ideas."

"Really?" Yuuri lifts one eyebrow as though he were oblivious, letting his lips fall into a soft smirk. "What kind of ideas?"

"Ooh, you horrible man," the Russian murmurs, licking his lips hungrily, gaze heady. "We have things we must do now, which is most...unfortunate."

"We live together now," Yuuri reminds him gently, fingers coursing through the fine strands of Victor's hair and playing across his broad shoulders. "In just a few hours, we'll be back at home, relaxing together, and we can do whatever we like."

"Ahh, you are so good to me, Yuuri." Victor pulls Yuuri onto his lap for a languid kiss, pressing the pads of his thumbs to Yuuri's lips when he pulls away, pleased to see his boyfriend pleasantly flushed. "I can hardly wait."

//

Yuuri visits his parents, talks to the association's coordinators and media representatives, and skates for as long as he can manage. Once he grows tired around all the children that are buzzing at the Ice Castle, he steps off and watches them happily.

Victor stops by after he observes others for an hour, and the two of them skate together in a loose interpretation of a pairs routine before they get exhausted.

Yuko does not allow anyone to interrupt them or to take pictures.

//

The two of them return to their home to feed their two hungry dogs. Victor calls Yuuri in to join him on the couch. Yuuri brings both of them cups of tea as they watch the news.

Victor has taken the world by surprise yet again by announcing that he'll no longer hold any conferences if people continue to harass Yuuri Katsuki, his fellow retiree, Yuuri himself the most surprised by this action, despite how well he knows the older man.

Victor flashes him a peace sign and Yuuri just sighs lovingly.

//

Later that night, Victor showers him with kisses and whispers adorations. Before they can get too terribly far, both of their dogs paw at the door, desperate for attention. Victor fusses at them in Russian, English, and Japanese, but they are persistent, so he gives up and whines into Yuuri's nape, one hand curled around his waist and the other alternating between petting one dog or the other.

Yuuri, for one, is just glad to have Victor in any way. He's just been favored enough to have him in  _every_ way, including his most favorite - quietly; softly; privately; affectionately.

Yuuri prayed for Victor to stay by his side, and he got more than he could have ever hoped to bargain for.

He has Victor for life.

**Author's Note:**

> ep 4 destroyed me, i'm still crying!!! thanks for reading :)
> 
> tumblr @[wbtrashking](http://www.wbtrashking.tumblr.com)


End file.
